<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures Of BabySitter Jeon Jungkook by Loveliest_Gremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321314">The Adventures Of BabySitter Jeon Jungkook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveliest_Gremlin/pseuds/Loveliest_Gremlin'>Loveliest_Gremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Family, Babysitter Jeon Jungkook, But he loves his boys, Child Choi Beomgyu, Child Choi Soobin, Child Choi Yeonjun, Child Huening Kai, Child Kang Taehyun, Cute Kids, Jin is a dad who needs a break, Other, Parent Kim Seokjin | Jin, Soft Jeon Jungkook, TXT are adoptive brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveliest_Gremlin/pseuds/Loveliest_Gremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>• Jin has the most adorable adopted sons(txt)<br/>• Jeon Jungkook becomes the favorite babysitter </p>
<p>That's all there is about this</p>
<p>These are One-Shot and if there is anything you want to see from babysitter Jeon Jungkook comment below! </p>
<p>*I can not make my own tags on my phone and I couldn't add the tags that I actually want so ill add them here??*<br/>•TXT are kids<br/>•Implied ships :Namjin and Taegi<br/>(though you could see it as platonic if you wanna?)<br/>• established Jin fosters then adopts TXT</p>
<p>*low key has mentions of child abuse! It's not major but in later chapters there could be more talk about it.I guess I thought is mentioned the small part about it!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook &amp; TXT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Ages of the TXT will depend on when the story happens! But I will give the ages in the notes!~</p>
<p>This will be the general ages of each kid!</p>
<ul>
<li>Yeonjun: 8</li>
<li> Soobin: 6</li>
<li>Beomgyu: 5</li>
<li>Tahyun &amp; Kai: 3</li>
</ul>
<hr/>
<p>  Jungkook admires Jin Hyung a lot. A few things about one of his favorite hyung. One Jin owns a bakery called 'Bakery Jin'. Jin would give out free goods when he sees someone sad. He soon fostered five kids and then gave them a home for life.</p>
<p>    Jin knew he wasn't going to get married that he thought fostering would be good. Jungkook said he should but Jungkook was worried he'd get attached.</p>
<p>    Well, you already know that since he now has five kids. Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>    Jin's first kid was Yeonjun and he was quiet but soon Jin found out that Yeonjun was a mini version of himself.</p>
<p>    The second kid he added to his family was Soobin. Jin was worried Yeonjun would get upset with a younger brother but Everyone saw how much Yeonjun loved the younger and spoiled the younger with hugs and kisses. Soobin is a very shy yet silly boy. </p>
<p>    The third kid was Beomgyu, The two other boys took him in easily and at first, Jin had thought he just liked being quiet but it turns out it was an act. One moment he was quiet and wiggling and then the next moment he was LOUD. He was squealing and running around the house. He even started to be a little bossy.</p>
<p>    Everyone thought it was settled that Jin would only foster these four little bundles of joy but Jun got a call saying they had two boys who wouldn't part even though they are not siblings but wouldn't part.</p>
<p>How could Jin say no?</p>
<p>   So he added the two new boys into his family. Taehyun and Kai are different from each other but both are from homes who didn't take care of them. The other boys had taken them in easily and they always give in when the boys wanted something.</p>
<p>    Taehyun can barely talk now even he's three years old he can say maybe two words but Jin can see the brightness behind his eyes. He just needs help to get back on track.</p>
<p>    Kai was smaller than Taehyun like he didn't eat like he was meant too and was similar to talking with Taehyun saying two to three words. He was bubbly and happy though like he didn't have a care in the world.</p>
<p>    Jin took all of these boys under his wing and gives them all of a loving dad. Jin soon made that becomes official when it took the long years to adopt all five kids.</p>
<p>    Jungkook watches Jin and he wonders how much it takes before he needs a break. Every dad needs a break. So here comes Jungkook the person who gives Him a break and watches these boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I Want To Build A Fort!!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungkook first time babysitting Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu , Taehyun and Kai!<br/>There will be Pizza and pillowforts!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is low key a mess- but I was just trying to figure how I want to do the character! But I figured this was cute so here~</p><p>There might some messes in writing on my phone and it's harder then then a thought.so if there any mistakes please point them out! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Jungkook walks into Bakery Jin to see Yeonjun chasing Soobin and Beomgyu around the tables.</p><p>"Here comes the tickle monster!!!" Yeonjun yelled out. Soobin ran right into the jungkook.</p><p>"Hey,Calm down" Jungkook chuckled as he picked up Soonbin. All Soobin did was laugh loudly making a seal-like noise.</p><p>"Jungkookie!" He hears Beomgyu say as he runs over to him.</p><p>"you kids are already giving me gray hair already!" He hears Jin saying from the back. He looked <em> tired </em>when he entered the room.</p><p>"But Dad!" Yeonjun said in a pout. He knows how weak Jin gets when they call him that.</p><p>"No, 'but dad' me. I'm trying to bake.Do burn you want  burn the house down?" Jin Asked Yeonjun</p><p>"That would be cool!" Yeonjun said</p><p>"It would not!" Jin shakes his head but a smile appears onto his lips.</p><p>"you need a night out or maybe a night I actually" Jungkook says as he sets Soobin down.Soobined whined at that.</p><p>"I wish but no one will take five kids. They always chased their babysitters away."</p><p>"well, I could watch them" Jungkook blurts out. He didn't know why he said that. He doesn't know the first thing about watching kids. He watched them when Jin is in the back Baking but never ALONE.</p><p>"I don't know" Jin started but was cut off.</p><p>"We will be good!" He hears Soobin say.</p><p>"Super!" Beomgyu added.</p><p>" I'm not sure…" Jin said as he glanced away from them.</p><p>"They can stay at my place and Taehyung will be there too," Jungkook said.</p><p>"You sure you could watch...all five?" Jin asked slowly.</p><p>"It can't be that hard. Just a night so you can rest!" Jungkook said.</p><p>"Alright! Uh let me get bags ready" Jin said he still doesn't sound sure about this but All of the kids (minus Kai and Taehyun who must be taking their nap)</p><p>    Yeonjun is asking what they are gonna do. Jungkook isn't sure just yet and so he shrugs. Soon Jin comes back with a large bag and two sleepy kids. They saw Jungkook and Taehyun started to reach out for him. He smiles and takes the sleepy boy and he let out a soft squeal.</p><p>    Jungkook doesn't know why but Taehyun has always admired Him. He doesn't talk much he says maybe two words. Jin said his family didn't care for him enough and he's going to have a lot more baby's steps but one the words he says-</p><p>"Kookie!" They said and cuddled up to his chest. Kai is holding on Jin's legs as Jin slowly and surely went over to Jungkook.</p><p>"I'm not sure how much of a good idea," Jin said. Yeonjun picked up Kai easily and made a soft cooing sound at Kai.</p><p>"you need a break, Hyung! And the kids love me. I'm sure I can handle them"</p><p>"I know you just haven't had any alone time in a while. You should bring Namjoon hyung~" Jungkook teased lightly as Jin's ear goes red.</p><p>"I'm not! I'm going to sleep!" Jin smacked Jungkook's arm.</p><p>"You're going to dream about Namjoon Hyung?" Jungkook teased. Jin rolled his eyes(his ears still bright red) and the jungkook laughed. It took about ten minutes to get to his place.</p>
<hr/><p>    Once inside the house, Taehyung was about to leave. "Are you leaving?" Jungkook pouted.</p><p>"Yeah Yoongi hyung wanted to hang out!" Taehyung looked giddy as he bounced on his toes and he turned around to see Jungkook with five kids. "Wow..., why do you have Jin's kids?" Taehyung asked.</p><p>"uh...he looked tired and I said I'd watch them..i thought you could help"</p><p>"Sorry I promised Yoongi hyung that we would hang out!" Taehyung was pouted as he thought about how fun it would be hanging out with the kids</p><p>"They are staying the night. You go out and we can all hang out tomorrow" Jungkook said and Taehyung nods as he gave all of the kid's hugs and kisses on the forehead before he left.</p><p>"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Yeonjun said as he rubs the place Taehyung had kissed.</p><p>"Sure why not? I don't really know how to cook" Jungkook said as he set Taehyun down on the couch and then he set the bag on the table. He hears the boys cheer for having pizza for dinner.</p><p>"so uh what do you guys want to do while we wait for pizza," Jungkook asks sets his phone down once he ordered the pizza.</p><p>"Pillow fort!!" He hears Beomgyu say.</p><p>"Su-" his about to say but then he heard Yeonjun whine</p><p>"That's for babies!" Yeonjun whined as he gives Beomgyu a small glare.</p><p>"But I like pillow forts! Dad never lets us" Beomgyu said as he pouted and stomped his foot a little.</p><p>"Daddy says it makes messes!" Soobin added as he looks at Jungkook.</p><p>"Do you want to make a pillow fort?" Jungkook asked Soobin. Soobin thought for a moment and nodded. Soobin then looked to Yeonjun and he gave him the doe eyes that made Yeonjun say "fine" in a grumpy tone. Yeonjun had an utter soft spot for Soobin.</p><p>"Fine! we can do a pillow fort," Yeonjun said</p><p>"Ok! Let's make the coolest fort!" Jungkook said as he fist pumps the air. Taehyun copies.</p><p>"coolest!!" Taehyung said happily. Jungkook and Yeonjun go through the house to steal all of the blankets and pillows from Taehyung's and his own room. It was mostly just Soobin(kinda gave them  blankets) and Yeonjun helping while the younger colored.</p><p>"Will we watch tv while we eat?" Yeonjun asked while setting a pillow down on the ground.</p><p>"Does your dad let you?" Jungkook asked.</p><p>"no…" Yeonjun said while looking down.</p><p>"Then sure as long as you promise not to tell him," jungkook said as he pressed one finger to his own lips and winks.</p><p>"I Promise, uncle Jungkook!" Yeonjun said happily. </p><p>Soon Beomgyu got bored and started bossing soobin and yeonjun on what to do with the blankets. </p><p>"don't use that one!" Beomgyu told Soobin</p><p>"Why not??" Yeonjun asked</p><p>"It doesn't match" Beomgyu replied.</p><p>"Beomgyu, it doesn't matter if it matches as long as it works," Jungkook told Beomgyu.</p><p>     They finished making the pillow fort. He made sure they could see the Tv while in the fort.H had to make it wide to not fit him and kids but if Taehyung joined them.</p><p>    Jungkook had taken their stuff out and into the pillow fort. they took out their coloring books and now they are coloring in the new pillow fort. Jungkook is thinking he's doing pretty good so far!</p><p>"Kook kook!" He heard Kai. He looks over at him to see him showing his coloring book that he colored a bunny.</p><p>"adorable! I love it" Jungkook goes over to him to pat his head. Kai goes a little red and smiles.</p><p>"it's for you!' Kai told Jungkook as he gives him the picture he ripped out.</p><p>"Daddy says you look like a bunny!" Soobin said after Kai had given him the drawing.</p><p>"You look like a bunny too, Soobinnie," Yeonjun said and pats Soonbin's head.</p><p>"We have two bunnies," Beomgyu said as he raised his hands happily in the air and he laughs loudly.</p><p>"Yeah!" Taehyun said as he slowly walked over to Jungkook and he met Taehyun halfway. Jungkook had sat crossed-legged on the ground. Taehyun sat in front of him.</p><p>"What did you color, Taehyun?" Jungkook asks and they show him the picture of a messily colored picture of squirrels.</p><p>"Squirrels?" Jungkook asked. "So...Squirrels" Taehyun said slowly "Mhm!" Jungkook hummed.</p><p>"If I'm bunny then you're a squirrel!" Soobin smiles that bunny-like.</p><p>"Squirrels!" Taehyun said louder and smiled and he gives his drawing to.</p><p>"Kookie's!" Taehyun said</p><p>"Aww! Thank you!"Jungkook smiles and kisses Taehyun's head. He could see the toddler beaming. Beomgyu whined</p><p>"What is it, Gyu?" Jungkook asked</p><p>"Im hungry…" Beomgyu whined a bit louder. "The pizza will be here in an hour You can wait right?" Jungkook asked.</p><p>"Nooo! I'm hungry now" Beomgyu said as he whined.</p><p>"I can't make the pizza come faster," Jungkook told Beomgyu.</p><p>"Gyuie gets han-hangry? daddy says that!" Soonbin told Jungkook. Beomgyu glares at soobin and he made a small growl. "He growled at me!" Soobin gasped out.</p><p>"Come on boys...let's just color and wait for the pizza," Jungkook says</p><p>"I want to eat!" "He growled at me!" Both Beomgyu and Soobin said at the same time</p><p>"Boys don't fight" jungkook tries to say sternly to them both. Beomgyu looks just so upset he looked ready to cry.</p><p>"No! I'm HUNGRY" Beomgyu replied. "Kookie, he isn't saying his sorry!' Soobin said The other kids just watched Kai was being oblivious to the fight as he colored and Taehyun just staring with his big eyes. Yeuonjun looks pouted as he watched.</p><p>" Come Beomgyu you'll eat soon and you won't be a grumpy bear ok?" Jungkook said, he was freaking out on the side he didn't want Beomgyu to be grumpy. Beomgyu glared at soobin and went back to coloring. He looked angry at his colored his page.</p><p>"....gyuie?" Soonbin</p><p>"What?" Beomgyu said with a glare. "Sorry...I- shouldn't have said anything…" Soobin said</p><p>"i-" Beomgyu stares at Soobin then looking down</p><p>"I shouldn't have growled" Beomgyu mumbles Jungkook smiles and ruffles both boy's hair. both boys smile slightly.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  The pizza got here and Jungkook set up the movie Iron Man before he gave out the pizza to all the boys and then cut up both Taeyhun's and Kai's pizza into smaller bites. They all are messily eating and jungkook doesn't eat much and he mostly cleans up sauces off of Taeyhun and Beomgyu's face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>    Once the movie was over and the pizza was eaten.  He looked at the time it was about 7 now and he figures they should get ready for bed and watch another movie.He helped the younger boys to the bathroom changing the younger one's pullups. He then changed them into PJs. Jungkook looks at all of them. He felt all soft  they were so cute in their PJs!</p><p>"We wanna sleep in the fort!" Beomgyu said raising his hands up happily.</p><p>"Ok! Taehyung will join us later," jungkook said</p><p>"I love Tae-Tae!" Beomgyu said. He realizes maybe he shouldn't have stolen taehyung blanket and pillows. He knows Taehyun won't mind but maybe he should have asked. He shrugged to himself</p><p>"oh well" he thought. He went over and put on another movie as he laid down and Beomgyu jumped onto Jungkook's chest and Jungkook let out a small oof sound.</p><p>    About five minutes of kids kept moving n in the end, he had Taehyun and Kai cuddling up to one of his sides. Beomgyu is still on top of him. Yeonjun is on the other side of the Jungkook with Soobin close to his chest. Soobin was already asleep against yeonjun's chest.</p><p>    Jungkook never felt this before he didn't spend a long time with them and they didn't fight as he had thought- he closed his eyes. He felt happy being around these kids. He fell asleep to the movie playing in the background.</p>
<hr/><p>   </p><p>Jungkook was a bit of a light sleeper. He heard the door open and Taehyung walking over with a pout. "You stole my stuff " Taeyung whispered</p><p>"Sorry-" jungkook had started but Beomgyu had waken up and he made a grabby at Taehyung with a sleepy look. Jungkook could see Taehyung melt and he took Beomgyu into his arm and laid on jungkook's chest</p><p>"No room sorry, babe"Taeyhung said as he cuddled himself to Jungkook chest and Beomgyu fell back to sleep. Jungkook whined but he lets Taehyung lay on top of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"JUNGK-" Jin had slammed the door open angrily about to snap at Jungkook for not replying to him when Jungkook has his kids but stopped all noises. Jin sees Jungkook, Taehyung and his five kids in an Adorable pillow fort.</p><p>   Jin smiles being filled with warm filling as the angry and doubt washed away as he sees the sight. He smiles as he goes to the kitchen to make his favorite boys some breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't really a short story but just give some background to this story.</p>
<p>I haven't seen any stories soft stories of Jungkook babysitting TXT so here this. I already have the first story. But like I said if there any idea you wanna see from this Au please comment!</p>
<p>I hope everyone will enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>